blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Argus
Early Life/Training Born in the ruins of New Orleans Argus had both a life of hardship and luck as his parents were killed during a tunnel dweller attack, but was rescued by a group of scavengers who too were migrating to Arcos City in a gambit to improve their life style. They took him in as their own and raised him to love life and enjoy what small pleasures the wasted earth had to offer. He grew into a strong, joke loving man with a love of excitement who dreamed of one day becoming a great warrior to protect his people. At the age of 19 he enlisted in the Chimera Program and after passed the required fitness tests was inducted into the training regimes of the Storm Hammers. After 6 months of training and learning the basics of the theology surrounding the highly advanced Hydrus Suits, was finally put through the implantation procedure that inserted the genetic and mechanical implants along with the exoskeleton required to sync with and pilot a suit. He then spent the next year learning how to pilot his suit, Omega-4 as he was introduced to the final training programs designed to strip away the un-logical side if his humanity and transform him into a deady bio-mechanical warrior. He aced his final test which required him to go into the field with the other greenhorns and under the supervision of a seasoned Chimera, kill a brood of anomoserpentai or a clutch of degoradons. After two days of searching they found a nest of anomoserpentai, however it was guarded by a legendary bull anomoserpentus, an old but massive male of the species which are usually the tales of old drunks in a bar as they swap waste myths and legends. The male put up a good fight but was ultimately finished as the greenhorns executed the relevant tactic programs that their training had imparted and blew the creature's brains out and proceded to pick off the younger serpents who offered some challenge. After these events Argus and the other greenhorns were declared fit for active service and were inducted into the regular platoons. However none of this managed to strip Argus of his chirpy happy personality and much to the frustration of his mentors kept many of the logic faults associated with with unmodified humans. Attachment To Iron Talon Team Several months after completing his training Argus, still reataining much of his 'biological fallities' was assigned to Iron Talon Team by his frustrated tutors to curb his personality. His attachment to the Team was also due to the Brethren of the Black Forge requesting a Chimera as a heavy support for the team and Argus was chosen as the most suitable Chimera for the job due to his personality and skills. His quickly made friends with Dante Steel and Og Brindoolok, but developed a rivialry with Jordan Park and coninues to needle and annoy her constantly as he hates her racism. However he respects her skills and views her as a 'necessary evil' often covering her just as much as he does any other members of team, though jokingly he says he always has a lock on her increase she becomes too irritating. On his first major assignment with the Team he encountered James Morrigon and was alomst killed when the Spiritual Mage sent massive psychic lighting bolts though his sync nervous systems which damaged his synchronisation with Omega-4, however he managed to chase Morrigon off with a burst from his war rifle which nearly destroyed James when Dante distracted him. Since the event Argus has always claimed that he could have 'turned the basturd into frak-burgers on his own' which to his amusement has earned him numerous disapproving glares from Jordan. His role within the Team is to provide heavy tactical support by adding firepower to the Team and advanced survalence systems so that the Team is unlikely to be caught off-guard or unable to deal with most problems they are reasonably likely to encounter. He has proved invaluable within the team with his specialisation being recon and explosives. Numerous times he has saved Dante's, Og's and even Jordan's lives when the plan has gone wrong and resulting in them being surrounded or up to their armpits in mutants and reinforced his friendship with Dante and Og and the grudging respect Jordan pays him and has generally improved relations between the Storm Hammers and the Brethren. Whenever the Team needs to blow up an obstruction or target or needs large quantities of supressive and covering fire, he is on point blowing mutants to bits with every sign of enjoyment. Omega-4 When Argus was inducted into the Storm Hammers he was given his Suit, Omega-4, a mighty Hydrus Colossus which was forged four decades after the Fall and since has been refitted to Argus' preferences. Argus is the first pilot of Omega-4 which is a new suit and sports some of the best equipment available to the Storm Hammers. The Suits current configuration includes heavy armour, missile pod, X3BV forge, Spartha, Enhancer and GX-M72 war rifle. The suit's confirmed kills measure in at 204, 146 of which were aquired while attached to Iron Talon Team and all achieved by Argus. Omega-4 has only been in active service since it was forged in 3210 for six years and has shown to be one of the best suits forged in the recent years after the Fall and its progress and that of Argus has been closely watched by the officers of both the Storm Hammers and the Brethren. The suit seems to have a lively energy as if it has been infected by the personality and enthusiasm of Argus and has always managed to deliver what is required of it while serving in the Arcosian Armed Forces and while its sync nervous systems are more skittish than those of most suits since James Morrigon's attack which has always since seriously hacked Argus off whenever something goes wrong with the Suit. However the servos, sensors and the power plant more than make up for this as they are more efficient than those of other suits as Argus tinkers with them from time to time, always improving them. Omega-4 has served Argus well, saving his life and those of his team-mates and comrades-in-arms many times and has reaped many foes and allowed several major missions of vital importance to Arcos City to be completed with a acceptable degree of success. Omega-4 has gone though many repairs and most of the damage caused by James Morrigon, mutants and other threats have been repaired with no lasting damage which requires major component replacements, thanks to its heavy armour which has protected long enougth against all sorts for the mission to be completed, making it one of the more durable suits amongst those found in the Storm Hammers' armoury. For a suit of its age omega-4 has seen a lot of combat and shows the wear and tear of its exertsions but is well looked after and repaired meaning no matter how rugged it may look, it has never suffered from any permanent loss of capability. Personality Argus has a strong, fiery, enthusiastic personality and loves the combat and explosions and has dedicated himself to becoming one of the best demolitions experts in the Storm Hammers. Combined with his skills at using sensory devices and sync neurone systems, that are extraordinary even for a veteran Chimera, makes him one of the most skilled mech-warriors on the planet, capable of destroying most objectives with explosives. Whatever the target and no matter what ordinance is availble as long as it goes boom, Argus can flatten it with an enthusiastic efficiency that most most Chimeras can only wonder at. He is a happy, chirpy, but sarcastic person who really has a strong sense of ironic humor with morale obligations for protecting the weak. This makes him the natural rival and oppossite of Jordan Park and constantly try to annoy each over and he never gets tired of trying (and usually succeeds thanks to the lethality of Omega-4) when on a misson. But their rivaly doesn't stop there as Argus will often try to drink Kordan under the table or spar with her or engage in marksmenship competitions during their free time. he also sports a strong sense of duty, making him a natural friend of Dante Steel, but also loves to relax when not trying to beat Jordan at something or anything. He is a strong person with a colourful personality and likes to have a good time, but have his quiet, pensive moments and likes to think about things. He likes to build and modify things such as small electronic devices or modifications for Omega-4 as he is technically minded and likes to use his hands. His hobbies include shooting, building objects, metalwork, circuitary, cards and of course beating and irritating Jordan when he can stand to look and talk to her. He also displays strong interests in the Spiritual Will and its phenomena, so as a result he frequently asks Og Brindoolok about his powers and capabilites and how psionic powers can be used influence the world around them. To further this interest he frequently studies will tranisistors to understand how they work and learn more about psychic individuals. Such an interest is uncommon amongst the Chimeras who prefer the normal logic of the constant reality around them that they can see and feel, rather than the strange, ever changing energies of the paranormal that is the world of the Spiritual Mages. Category:Characters Category:All Content Category:U.S.A.